Industrial devices use electrical power to function, but may be situated a distance away from a convenient power source. A mobile DJ or audio-visual presenter, for example, may employ the use of industrial equipment for audio-visual purposes, but may often find themselves too remote for convenient access to a power source. Needs for a power source may similarly arise at other remote locations such as major special events, concerts, or constructions sites.
AC power generators are conventionally used to deliver power to remotely located devices. Though useful to deliver temporary power, power generators can be very noisy. Noise produced by power generators is primarily comprised of engine noise and exhaust noise, and can easily exceed 100 decibels. The exhaust poses an additional problem, namely that usage in confined areas may pose a health hazard to persons, animals or other living organisms by virtue of the fumes or other gases emitted.